percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 15
Camp Half-Blood Annabeth's POV I was just looking about some records of vampyres in history books when suddenly someone knock on the door. I drop the history book I was reading aout Drakula and opened the door to find Piper, crying. "What's wrong Piper? Did something happened?" She nodded. " It's... It's...It's Jason!" She said between her cries. "Why what happened to Jason? Tell me Piper." I asked worriedly. He cant possibly be beaten by a monster, no Jason is not that careless and besides Leo was with him during his trip in South Carolina. And falling from Leo's newly made invention is out of option too, he can fly. Being blast to dust by the gods..not that's not possible..not right after what he did. "Leo and he was just about to come back here when they were attacked..by....by..Vampyres!" "Vampyres?" I asked. What are they? Are they a new breed of monsters? No if they are why does Dracula have records of them? Is Dracula even a real vempyre? I thought Empousas are what people call Vampyres? Uhh..I don't get it! "Yes..Jason..is.." I quickly nodded and hug Piper. I knew then that Piper is not feeling well because of what happened. But after a few minutes I hold her hand and told her we need to check on Jason. Once we reach the infirmary, I saw a couple of Children of Apollo talking about medicines.Only one was left taking care of Jason, Silvia. I smiled at him and thanked him for the work he has done. "Annabeth, Jason is anemic. Almost all his blood are gone thanks to those vampyres who cornered him and Leo." "How's Leo?" I asked worriedly. "He's probably in Bunker 9. You know him, he probably blames himself about this accident." I nodded. I know exactly what Leo is thinking right now. What should I do? If I just stand here and wait for other things to happen it will only fan the flames or we might be taken by a surprise attack. "Silvia call all of the counselor Silvia tell them there will me a counselor meeting and bring Loriel, Sarah and Drew." "What are you planning to do Annabeth?" Silvia asked worriedly. "I dont know Silvia but there's one thing for sure I can't just stand here and do nothing. Chiron and Mr.D. are on a business trip and Percy..you know what happened to him. and Now that Jason is also injured I neeed to take charge or else we all might die anemic." Silvia started walking away to do the task that I was asking when suddenly he turned back and unexpectedly he hugged me then kissed me. "Why did you do that ? Silvia you know Percy and I are-" "I was worried, my half-sister is a vampyre Annabeth. I'm afraid that if I don't do that now..I might not get another chance because the next time we see each other we'll me enemies. I'm sorry Annabeth but I'm on my sister's goddess side." "Goddess?" "Annabeth I'm sorry but goodbye. The counselors will be in the pingpong ball table in 5 minutes. And a warning Annabeth Vampyres are not what you think they really are. Someone is working in the shadows." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page